To LOVE-Ru - The VMC
by muumitfan
Summary: Rito battles the annoying fan club members.


Maya was walking i the hallway when she noticed a group of boys with Momo between them and noticed that Momo seemed to be in a very uncomfortable situation.

"What the?" Said Maya in her thoughts.

Maya then decided to walk to them and wanted to talk with Momo.

"I'm sorry but you can't talk with Momo now!" Said one of the boys.  
"What why?" Asked Maya confused.  
"None of your business. Now go!" Shouted the leader.

Maya was speechless and just stood idle when Samantha came there.

"What's wrong Maya?" Asked Samantha curiously.  
"I just saw some boys shielding Momo. What's up with that anyway?!" Explained Maya.  
"Let's check out what they're doing." Suggested Samantha.  
"Well i guess we could." Thought Maya.  
"Great, let's go then." Said Samantha and grabbed her hand.

When they found Momo, she was alone in her classroom and they decided to ask what was going on but they weren't fast enough because the boys rushed inside the classroom and started singing about her while giving her some of their lunch.

"Ok, the heck is going on?!" Asked Maya to herself while being confused.  
"I don't know but i'm sure Rito knows." Said Samantha.  
"Ah of course! Rito should be in our classroom eating his lunch." Said Maya happily.

They then rushed back to their classroom and saw Rito eating his lunch while talking with Saito.

"Rito could you tell us about something if you know about it?" Started Maya.  
"Sure thing." Responded Rito after swallowing the food he was eating.  
"We saw some boys shielding Momo and also singing about her. What's up with that?" Explained Samantha.  
"Oh those guys. VMC." Said Rito and took another bite if his lunch.  
"VMC?" Said the both girls with a confused tone.  
"Venus Momo Club and the person who's in charge of the club is a boy named Nakajima." Answered Rito.  
"What a punch of weirdos." Said Barry while fixing Sairenji's gloves.  
"They seriously made a club for Momo?!" Said Maya with an annoyed tone.  
"Yeah and the hate me." Added Rito.  
"I heard one of Nakajima's fantasies and it was about you Rito kidnapping Momo and forcing her to eat a popsickle in a lewd way while she would be wearing a swimsuit." Said Risa suddenly.

After hearing that, Rito spitted some of his food away because of embearrasment.

"Ok, Rito would definitely not do that." Said Barry angrily.  
"Yeah i know. They must just feel jealous because Momo likes Rito after all." Thought Risa.  
"Rito do something about them." Suggested Kirito.  
"Huh?" Said Rito with a surprised tone.  
"I really think you should do that Rito. Momo seemed to hate them and they even hate you too." Said Samantha.

Rito thought about it a while and told Barry to go tell those guys to meet Rito after school and he gladly did so.  
After school Rito was in front of the school gates waiting for the VMC's to show up. Some minutes later after other Rito's friends had come to see what will happen, the VMC's show up with Momo.

"So what do you want Yuuki?" Asked Nakajima.  
"Yeah what do you want?!" Asked of the other club members.  
"Let's make a deal. What do you say about that?" Suggested Rito.  
"What is it?" Asked Nakajima.  
"Let's have a battle, if i win, you guys will leave Momo alone." Started Rito.  
"And what if we win?" Asked Nakajima curiously.  
"Then Momo just has to deal with all of you guys and she has to leave my house and she can live with any of you guys." Continued Rito.  
"DEAL!" Said Nakajima with an excited tone.  
"Rito are you sure?" Asked Momo with a concerned tone.  
"Yes, really sure." Said Rito.

After that the VMC's attacked Rito but he dodged them and used karate on one of them, then the VMC's tried to grab Rito's shirt but they failed, they even tried to grab his leg but Rito dodged them successfully.  
While Rito was running away from them, he tripped because of the icy ground and one of the VMC's nearly caught him but Rito was really fast to get up and jumped away.  
Some time later only Nakajima was left but he lost too.

"We lost!" Said Nakajima with a defeated tone.  
"Whyyyyyyyyy?!" Shouted rest of them.  
"I here by say that you guys quit your VMC club since it doesn't make any sence. That is all." Said Rito and walked away.  
"Thank you Rito! You have no idea how i hated them." Thanked Momo with a hug.  
"I'm sure i know since if seen your expressions around them after all." Answered Rito while trying to get away from Momo's hug.  
"Why didn't you use your Devilukean powers Rito?" Asked Lala.  
"It would have not been fair otherwise so i gave them a chance to try and defeat me." Answered Rito.  
"Oh, i guess it does make sence after all." Thought Lala.

After that they all return home happily.


End file.
